Merlin's Midwinter
by Eccentwrit
Summary: "Merlin decided that it was Arthur's fault. Why? Because it was always Arthur's fault, that's why." It's Midwinter's Day in Camelot, and the world seems to be plotting against our favorite warlock. Arthur doesn't seem to be helping either. T just 'cause.
1. Nightmare

**A gift to all of my wonderful readers. Spoilers for all seasons, or none at all. **_**MERRY (belated) CHRISTMAS! **_

**This is a multi-chapter fic. It is set all Midwinter's Day (Christmas). It is a bit too late to be on time (sorry) but I didn't want to wait a whole year to put it up on time, so here you go. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

–**Breyerfan123**

**-MMMM- **

Merlin collapsed onto his bed after an exhausting day. Wasn't Midwinter's Day supposed to be a _relaxing _day? It was supposed to be a time to spend with one's family and friends. People were supposed to exchange gifts, be merry, and celebrate around the fire, but noooooooooo. Everything that could go wrong did. He had been constantly on his feet from dawn to dusk, doing work without any time to himself, not to mention wishing his friends a merry Midwinter.

As he lay there, Merlin decided that it was Arthur's fault. Why? Because it was _always_ Arthur's fault, that's why.

He closed his eyes, recounting the dreadful day.

**-MMMM-**

Merlin was having a restless sleep. Nightmares were plaguing his dreams. _He was strapped to a chair. Morgana leaned over him, smirking. She bent down close to him and hissed into his ear._

_ "It is _your_ fault that Morgause is dead. You _killed_ her." Morgana straightened. Merlin looked around. They were in an old castle. He suddenly realized that he was gagged. "It really shouldn't have surprised me that you would go that far, after all, you were going to kill me, and I was your __**friend**__!" As she spoke, her voice rose. The last word came out as a screech. _

_ Morgana advanced on him. When she was just a foot away, she stopped. A hand flew to her throat. She coughed. Her eyes were wide in surprise. She coughed again. She looked up at Merlin and he saw utter betrayal in her eyes. He had betrayed her. It was all his fault._

_ With a jolt, Merlin realized that he was standing. He was looking down on Morgana, who had collapsed. Merlin's hands tightened in anxiety at the sight. _

_ Something bit into his right hand. Merlin looked at the object he was holding. What he saw made his blood run cold. It was a little brown bottle. There was a skull and cross bones sketched onto the label, and above that, in messy handwriting, was one little word that had changed everything. Hemlock._

_ It all made sense now. _

_ The castle they were in wasn't abandoned, they were in Camelot castle and everyone was asleep. He had just poisoned Morgana. He had just _poisoned _Morgana._

_ Tears began to flow down Merlin's cheeks. He hadn't wanted to poison her. He didn't have a choice. Merlin fell to his knees. He was right next to Morgana. Merlin didn't hesitate to embrace her. He held her close, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't have a choice." He pleaded to her, wanting her to believe him. _

_ As soon as he utter that last word, Morgana looked up at him, her eyes bright, with no trace of poison clouding them. "We _always_ have a choice Merlin," she snapped at him. "It's just yours was to kill me." At that, Morgana sat up. She smirked at him, and was still smirking when she stuck the dagger into his side. _

_ Merlin's eyes went wide with pain, and he gave a small gasp. Morgana leaned in close and whispered, "It is time I returned the favor." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him back._

Merlin had a sense of falling, but all around him was black. Wind whistled around his ears, and it soon became a piercing scream. Merlin felt his strength failing. He was dying. His strength was leaving him through that dagger in his side.

_ He hit the water with a _"Whumph!" _The water was all around him. He was soaking wet…he was…sinking. Merlin closed his eyes, letting himself fall to the bottom of the lake…the lake of Avalon. Peace washed over Merlin…along with another wave of water. _

Merlin bolted upright. He gasped for air as the moonlight filtered in through the small window in his room. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _He told himself. Be it a dream or not, it had come again and again, night after night, for weeks now. He lifted his hand to brush his hair away (it had fallen in front of his eyes…again). As soon as he touched it, he pulled back. His hand was wet. He touched his hair again. It was wet. Then it dawned on him.

Merlin turned his head warily and was met with the sight of a very irritated Arthur holding an empty bucket. Arthur glared at him and cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems that you're finally up." Arthur scowled. "Come on you idiot. You're late…_again_. Unlike you, I don't have time to lie in all day. Some of us actually have work to do." With that Arthur strode out of the room.

Merlin sat up in his bed and grabbed a clean shirt off the floor. He struggled a bit to get the piece of fabric over his head because it kept sticking to his wet skin. He pulled on some trousers and headed out of Gaius's chambers. He was surprised that Gaius wasn't in the main room, but paid it no mind. He stepped out of the room and nearly ran down the winding staircase, tapping each one lightly with his feet as he went down. As he came out to the courtyard, he noticed something odd. The sun had not risen yet. He wasn't late at all! Arthur got him up early for no reason other then to yell at him! No wonder Gaius wasn't in the main chamber! He was still asleep! Merlin scowled and hurried to the kitchen to get Arthur's breakfast.

Merlin crossed the courtyard and nearly tripped over a foot one of the guards had stuck out. Merlin kept walking, but he turned his head to look the guard in the eye. The guard in question was laughing with his friend. Merlin glared at him, and the guard just sneered back, unfazed.

After deciding that he didn't have time for this, Merlin jogged the rest of the way to the kitchens, not tripping or stumbling once. As soon as he reached the kitchen he was greeting with the savory smell of baking bread. Merlin went to get Arthur's breakfast and was greeted by most of the kitchen staff. A few of them teased him good-naturedly on being early for once. Merlin, feeling much better, smiled and joked with them.

Mary, the head cook, smiled and handed him Arthur's hot-out-of-the-oven breakfast. Then she noticed Merlin current wet state. "Merlin!" Mary cried out when she noticed that he was still sopping wet. "What happen'd to ya boy? Ya' look as if you was caught in a rainstorm!"

Merlin laughed in a self-mocking manner. "Arthur is what happened. Apparently, he felt the need to come barreling into my room at this ungodly hour and wake me up by dumping a bucket of water on my head!" He laughed again.

Mary gave a little tut. "Why, if that boy wasn't the prince…" she didn't finish her threat. Then Mary seemed to remember why Merlin was here and shoved the tray of food into Merlin's surprised hands. "Now git going! Ta prince musta be in a foul mood t'day! Don't want cha in troble. Off wit ya!" Merlin bit her farewell and hurried to Arthur's chambers, his previous anger forgotten.

By the time he reached Arthur's chambers, he was his usual chipper self. Merlin Pushed open the door and waltzed in with the food. "Good morning sire!" Merlin exclaimed, and smile tacked firmly in place. Said smile, however, promptly faded when he saw the thunderous look on his master's face.

"You're late." Arthur said. That was all he said. His voice was deep and he sounded angry, though he didn't raise his voice.

Merlin was frankly startled by Arthur's behavior. "Uh, yeah, I suppose." Merlin looked Arthur up and down, trying to decide what was wrong. Finding nothing that he could put down to Arthur's behavior, he tried for a more direct route of uncovering the problem. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked.

The prince answered Merlin with a stony glare. However, Merlin was unperturbed by this. "Alright, don't tell me. But I got your breakfast so eat up." Arthur eyed the food for a moment before pulling up a chair. He sat down and was about to eat when-

"Merlin."

Said warlock looked up at his master. "Yeah?"

Arthur glared, but didn't mention Merlin's lack of manners. "I'm going out for a hunt. Prepare the horses."

It suddenly dawned on Merlin why Arthur had claimed that Merlin was late. "Is that why you said I was late this morning?" Arthur gave a brisk nod. "You never told me! How was I supposed to know?" Merlin shot Arthur a quick glare.

"Yes I did." Arthur responded coolly. "It's not my fault you were more incompetent than usual."

"Nah. You never told me." Merlin disagreed. "I would've remembered."

"Yes, I did tell you _Mer_lin."

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Merlin!" Arthur glared at his infuriating manservant. "Isn't there something you need to be doing right now?" He asked in a strained voice. Merlin looked startled, but took the hint and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Arthur let loose a great sigh. This was going to be a long day.

**-MMMM-**

**There. Chapter 1 done. Hope you enjoy this story. Hopefully I'll update sooner than I have been. Don't really know where this story is going soooooo. Yeah.**

**Arthur's being a bit of a prick ain't he? ;D All will be explained in due time. If Arthur seems a bit OOC, well, he is.**

**R&R**

**-Breyerfan123**


	2. Not an Argument

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! GUNG HEY FAT CHOY!**

**Okay. I updated. Told ya I would :P OH! B-4 I forget…I have a poll up on my profile regarding FITN (Fighting in the Nightmare) pairings. Please vote. :D**

**Enjoy**

**-Breyerfan123**

**-MMMM-**

As soon as the door shut, Merlin practically ran to the armory. He grabbed all of the hunting equipment and jogged to the stables. As soon as the stables were in sight, he slowed down to a walk.

_What was with Arthur today? _Merlin wondered. Merlin had seen Arthur in some pretty foul moods before, but it was never this bad. He quickly made a list of everything that could make Arthur act this way. _1. I screwed up…bad. _Merlin shook his head. He hadn't messed up. He was 99.9% sure -no, scratch that- 100% sure Arthur had never said anything about a hunting trip. _2. He upset because Gwen and Elyan are gone for Midwinter's to visit an aunt. 3. Arthur liked being a prat._ It hit him with a bang. _That's it! _

When some passing servants gave Merlin a strange look, he realized he had said that last part aloud. Merlin ducked his head in embarrassment and hurried the rest of the way to the stables.

It was because of Gwen that Arthur was acting like a prick. She would be gone all day and possibly tomorrow, and Arthur was missing her. Merlin smiled to himself as he led Arthur's horse out of its stall. Now that he had found the reason why Arthur was acting like a prat, it wasn't so bad. Merlin knew better than to provoke Arthur when Arthur was upset about Gwen.

He whistled to himself as he tacked up Arthur's horse, and tacked up a horse for himself too. As soon as he had finished, he saw Arthur striding over to him. He gathered up Arthur's horse's reins, ready to hand them to Arthur.

Arthur scowled at Merlin and yanked the reins out of his grasp. "Give me that." He growled. Arthur then mounted his horse and took off. Arthur raced all the way to the gates before turning back to look at his servant. Merlin was struggling to get onto his horse, and fell spectacularly into the mud. He grumbled before mounting his own horse and grabbing the hunting gear. "Oh, come on _Mer_lin. Hurry up. Don't be such a girl." Arthur called with a slight sneer.

**-MMMM-**

"Prat." Merlin said after he had caught up with the prince. They were now in the forest, and said prince was currently scouting for signs of animals. Arthur turned to look at him.

"_What_ did you call me?" Arthur asked in a dangerous voice. The sound of it gave Merlin goosebumps.

"Ummm, nothing sire. It must be the wind." Merlin replied hastily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't bother pointing out that there was no wind at all. It had been calm ever since they left Camelot. His manservant could be such an idiot at times. "Fine then, but _please _shut up!" Snapped Arthur crossly.

"Alright, alright. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"_Can_ you?"

Merlin grumbled…again. "You wouldn't be acting this way if Gwen were here."

"I heard that. And lucky for you Gwen _isn't_ here."

"No, lucky for _you _that Gwen isn't here. She would be very cross with your behavior. Wouldn't she?" Merlin smiled to himself. He had got Arthur now. "Well, wouldn't she?"

Arthur just sighed. It really was no use arguing with Merlin. _Besides_, he thought, _all of this racket would have scared off all the potential prey for miles_. So Arthur said nothing, and just picked up the speed and brought his horse to a canter. Merlin, who was very smug now, was a tad bit surprised when Arthur started cantering, but he assumed that he had won that fight and Arthur was just being a sore loser. He once more brought his horse up next to Arthur's as Arthur slowed to a trot. Merlin gave Arthur a considering look before saying, "Alright, what's wrong? You've been acting more prattish than usual. You can tell me you know. Is it Gwen? 'Cause if it is, then-" Arthur held up a hand for him to stop talking. He turned to look at the servant.

"_Mer_lin. Just because I don't have time to argue with servants doesn't mean that something is wrong." Arthur stated firmly. This would have persuaded anyone but Merlin to drop the conversation.

"But this isn't an argument." Merlin stated firmly.

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't. This is just contradiction." Merlin cried out in frustration.

"It is not!" Arthur claimed indignantly.

"It is! You're just contradicting me!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Nonsense." The prince denied hurriedly.

"All of this is futile." Declared Merlin, throwing his hands up in exasperation. There was just no getting it through the prince's big head.

"No it isn't"

"Contradiction isn't the same as having an argument!"

"It can be."

"No! It can't! An argument is a collective series of statements to establish a definite proposition."

"No it isn't." Arthur was grasping at straws now.

"Yes it is! It isn't _just_ contradiction."

"Look, if I argue with you, I must take up a contrary position." Arthur reasoned with Merlin.

"But it isn't just saying: No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!" There was a pause as both boys sat confused. Then Merlin spoke up, "An argument is an intellectual process. Contradiction is just the automatic gang saying of anything the other person says!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Not necessarily." This went on for a while before both men were quite out of breath. They sat on their horses in silence for a moment. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, when Arthur suddenly raised his hand for silence. Merlin closed his mouth and shot Arthur a confused look. Arthur either didn't notice or didn't care. Arthur slowly moved his hand towards his scabbard. Slowly, he withdrew his sword; Merlin copied his action. Their swords made a 'Shhhhing' sound as they came out.

Arthur looked around stealthily. His eyes scanned the trees for any sign of movement. He dismounted, and from the sounds behind him, and the low oath, he assumed Merlin had too.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. When he saw Arthur dismount, he did too, but got his foot caught in the stirrup and crashed to the ground. He swore when he hit the ground. That was going to bruise. Merlin shot Arthur another puzzled look, but Arthur had his back turned to Merlin, and was staring out into the forest. Merlin couldn't stand it any longer.

"What's going on? What are you looking at?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Arthur spun around to face the warlock, with a thunderous look on his face. If Merlin didn't know any better, he would have thought Arthur was PMSing. On second thought, maybe…Merlin shook his head to clear his thoughts.

That was when the bandits jumped out from their hiding spots.

**-MMMM-**

**Hahahaha! A cliffie! I'm so evil ;D A virtual cookie to whoever can guess where that quote was from!**

**I forgot last chapter soooooooo… Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does, obviously. Say it with me- fan…fiction. I'm the fan, so this must be the…? Figure it out. It's not that hard.**

**K, that was my disclaimer for the rest of the story.**

**-Breyerfan123**


End file.
